Network site testing is typically desired to determine how a site or connected service performs under a desired set of test circumstances. Several common tests that are often attempted are site load testing and quality of service (QoS) testing. Quality of service (QoS) testing refers to testing a user's experience accessing a network site under normal or various other usability situations. Load testing refers to testing the load a particular network site's infrastructure can handle in user interactions. An extreme version of load testing is a denial-of-service attack, where a system or group of systems intentionally attempt to overload and shut-down a network site. Co-pending Application Ser No. 09/539,106 entitled “NETWORK SITE TESTING METHOD AND ASSOCIATED SYSTEM,” (which is commonly owned by United Devices, Inc.) discloses a distributed processing system capable of utilizing a plurality of distributed client devices to test network web sites, for example, with actual expected user systems. One problem associated with network site testing is the management, control and coordination of the distributed devices participating in the network site testing project.